


[TSN/NYSM2/DE]意外收获

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 简介：如何捕获一朵花*严重警告*：ABO，有ME提及，污污污污污，人设崩崩崩崩崩，下限不存在的，慎入，锅都是我的，不要勉强，不要上升，蟹蟹><





	[TSN/NYSM2/DE]意外收获

[TSN/NYSM2/DE]意外收获

配对：D/E

分级：NC-17

简介：如何捕获一朵花

*严重警告*：ABO，有ME提及，污污污污污，人设崩崩崩崩崩，下限不存在的，慎入，锅都是我的，不要勉强，不要上升，蟹蟹><

 

1

　　大多数生理功能正常的Alpha都会想拥有自己的长期伴侣，但Daniel却属于那少数的剩下部分，他讨厌被束缚和绑定，作为天启四骑士之一的身份也注定了他不是稳定关系的爱好者，所以他偏爱一夜情，这对他来说是件简单的事，随时散发的魅力和男性荷尔蒙足以让他把所有喜欢的男男女女都拐到床上，翻来覆去，任意地宣泄过剩的精力，满足原始的欲望。

　　酒吧和街头都是能供他施展的好地方，一个扑克牌的魔术，一次眼神的交汇，就能轻易地撩拨起别人的心绪，再搅开一圈圈的涟漪，开始完美的调情。

 

2

　　普通的Daniel Day，魔术师刮干净了胡子，把一副牌揣进大衣口袋，在门廊角落里取出把黑色长柄雨伞，即便窗外的水滴实在达不到需要用雨具的程度。

　　别误会，他只是在这方面有点近乎偏执地追求老派的作风。Daniel愿意给每个床伴都献上玫瑰，并给予百分之百的尊重，毫不吝啬对对方的夸赞，然后将这个夜晚不露痕迹地深植于他们的记忆里。

　　身为Lover，被迷恋实在是件再简单不过的事。

 

3

　　湿润的水汽为这个城市附着上了一层朦胧和暧昧，Daniel走进街尾的一家酒吧，找了个位置坐下，安静地听着驻唱歌手沙哑地哼着温柔的调子，摆弄矮桌上玻璃杯里的巴西鸢尾。

　　雨好像下大了，通过观察进来其他人仓促的脚步和低声的咒骂。顾客越来越多，香水和信息素的味道糅合在一起，平添了几分情色。

　　Daniel就是在这个时候站起身的，他故作轻浮地解开了自己衣领的纽扣，走到吧台要了一杯朗姆酒，加了两颗橄榄和半片柠檬。

　　还没等他喝完，Daniel就接到了明显的性暗示。一个妖娆的女性冲他眨了眨涂得很艳丽的眼睛，扭着腰走近，用眼神示意可以带她离开，Daniel回以礼貌的微笑，重新拿起伞穿好外套，后一步出了酒吧的门。

　　那个Omega就是在这个时候撞进他怀里的。

 

4

　　即使浑身湿透，Daniel也能闻出他身上散发出来的，甜到发腻的信息素。雨水没有冲走一切，反而像助燃剂一样加速了它们的扩散。

　　这样浓重的味道，只能在Omega的发情期才会有。

　　“Help... please.”同样充满糖分的嗓音，带着哽咽声，Daniel忍住了要推开对方的冲动。

　　他才不具备什么乐于助人的美德，对于发着情主动送上门的猎物，Daniel一般不会选择去碰。

　　在他眼里，他们都是狂热者，无论单纯地只是为性，或者是有别的目的。Daniel有一堆的骨肉皮，显然到了硅谷也不会例外。

　　但眼下的情况好像比想象中的要复杂，因为看起来这个人并不在Daniel划分的类别里。

　　不管是看起来还是听起来，这个Omega都痛苦极了，抓在Daniel前襟的手紧得一点都掰不开，无奈之下，Daniel只好跟之前的姑娘取消了约定，远远的，她愤怒地比了一根中指当做回应。

 

5

　　全身都被淋湿，信息素不可避免地影响了Daniel，他只好脱下还算干燥的外衣把他给包裹起来，撑开伞走进湿冷的空气中，半搂半抱地把人给弄到车里。

　　Daniel这才看清了对方的脸。

　　双眼紧闭，浓密的睫毛上挂着水滴，脸颊有些病态地苍白，嘴唇却是不正常地鲜红。

　　略显突兀的是他的穿着，有点成熟到和实际年龄不符，他就像初次经历性征划分的小Omega，发情的热潮席卷了他，让他十分地不知所措。

　　另外，还有不可忽视的一点就是，他非常漂亮，Daniel几乎是第一时间就注意到了。没有人会任由处于脆弱发情期的Omega在大街上晃荡，更何况这个Omega还长着一张过于招摇的脸蛋。

　　可现在的局面是Daniel没有处理过的，他侧过去稍微伏在对方的身上，想给人系上安全带，但下一秒却被搂住了脖子。

　　他睁开眼睛了，直勾勾地仰望着Daniel，它们大得夸张，里面的琥珀色像一片幽深的密网，柔和地泛着水光。

　　“……你叫什么名字？”Daniel试图拉开一些距离，冰冷的衣料贴合在他颈部裸露的皮肤上，这个Omega的鼻尖就快抵着他的了。

　　“Wardo……”他把Daniel抱得更紧了，还把脑袋埋进了魔术师的颈窝，可能Alpha若有若无的信息素适当地安抚了他，Daniel感受到身下的Omega不再保持紧绷的姿态。

　　“Wardo? Okay, Wardo——”狭窄的车厢里充斥了Omega香甜的信息素，Daniel定了定神，问到，“你带抑制剂了吗，你的抑制剂呢？”

　　自称Wardo的人摇了摇头，眉目间透着醉酒般的茫然，口音甜软得像含着糖果，“不能，没有……不要抑制剂……”

　　“为什么？”手上使了不小的力气，Daniel才把Wardo和自己扯开，安全带把他固定在了座驾上，再也不能随心所欲动来动去。

　　雨点如同小石子一样砸在车窗上，天色漆黑，除了灯光之外，看不见月亮和星星。Daniel意识到他得把这个Omega带回去了，他在帕罗奥图的临时住所。

　　可他究竟是谁呢，或者说，他是谁的呢。

 

6

　　随便租下的小公寓不会有什么高调的装修，Daniel当初选下这儿就是为了宽敞的空间和适宜的价格，在加州表演一次开销可不算小。

　　没想到在订好离开的单程票后，居然会有这一次意外收获。

　　但直到现在Daniel还是倾向于把它定义为一个麻烦。

　　企图在Alpha的单身公寓里找到跟Omega有关的东西，可能性基本为零。Daniel把人扔在了床上，再上下左右各个角落都倒腾一遍后也没找到半点抑制剂。等回到卧室时，深蓝色床单上的Omega自觉地脱了个精光，白皙光滑的身体舒展开来，难耐地摩擦扭动，就像一条放养淡水里的鱼。

　　无论这一画面一眼望去有多淫靡，直击Daniel脑海的第一个念头，竟然是觉得这个Omega纯洁得有点可怕，特别是他的眼角还挂着的不知道是雨滴还是眼泪，剧烈起伏的胸膛，和急促的呼吸……无一不在诱使Daniel把他操进床垫里。

　　与生俱来的本能和血液里的控制欲都在怂恿Daniel，去占有，去侵犯，去染指，玷污他标记他，把他从内到外都打上自己的印记，彻底地弄脏他。

　　他就像个天使，而Daniel第一次有了想要折断别人羽翼的欲望。

　　不过Daniel选择了把这归咎于荷尔蒙的作用。

 

7

　　大风和暴雨轰鸣地倾泻在加州的黑夜，Daniel关紧了落地式的立窗，把翻滚叫嚣的气象挡在了房间之外。

　　Wardo在他的床上蜷缩成一团，以母体里最有安全感的姿势保护自己，干了些许的头发垂在前额，灯光打在他的脸上，扫下零星的阴影。

　　而断续的娇喘，颤抖的声线，以及陡然加剧的信息素浓度，都为这一幕注入了无限的遐想和色情。

　　他在自慰。

　　瘦削的肩膀不时地耸动，Wardo睁开了眼睛。

　　他得承认，被这个Omega琥珀色的眼眸直直地盯着，的确是很能挑起Alpha的性欲。

　　Wardo是正对着Daniel的，因此他手上的动作一点不剩地都落在了Daniel眼里。

　　红通通的阴茎没有被照顾到，让Wardo更难受的是他一直湿嗒嗒收缩的私处。他快要哭了，手指怎么安抚都没办法让他摆脱这份空虚，有时还因为插得太急而弄疼自己。

　　原本就不是什么正直的绅士，Daniel面色如常地解开衬衫扣子，皮带，衣服随手丢了一边，脱到完全赤裸后再上床，直接压在了Wardo的身上。

　　“你以前被Alpha操过这里吗，嗯？”感受到这个孩子主动盘上来的腿，Daniel伸手去碰他插着自己指头的穴口，感叹于对方湿得一塌糊涂的小屁股，“小家伙？Wardo？”

　　释放的Alpha信息素终于让Wardo舒服点了，可体内的空荡并没有缓解，他一边把自己的脑袋缩进Daniel的怀里寻求安慰，一边越来越重地抽送那根手指。

　　身下的人闻起来就像刚采摘下来的蜂糖，Daniel胯下的性器笔直地挺起，头部戳在了Wardo的腿间。Omega纤细的腿抬得更高了些，为了方便手上的动作。

　　他不是一个没有性经验的Omega，Daniel判断得出来，这是一具被开发过的身体，即便Wardo苍白的脸上写满了稚气和青涩。

　　无力地重新摔回枕头上，呈现在Daniel眼底的是他少年一样瘦弱的躯体，柔韧性十足的腰肢，单薄柔白的胸膛，就连上面的乳头都是淡粉色的。Daniel叼住左边的那颗细细地吸吮，换来了Wardo更加软糯的呻吟。

 

8

　　下面的水流得越发不可收拾了，Daniel挺了挺身带得Wardo翘起了屁股，他的手掌揉搓着Wardo的臀肉，掌心划过还挨着自己手指操的小嘴，Omega的淫水沾得他满手都是。

　　“小荡妇。”Daniel再也控制不住，拉开了Wardo的手，扶着饱胀阴茎的根部，硕大湿亮的龟头对准艳红的入口，狠狠地插了进去。

　　翕合的褶皱被捣开，紫黑狰狞的肉棒一寸寸地钉进Wardo的体内，像是某种残忍的仪式或者祭祀。Wardo被撑得直哭，他时而抽噎时而从喉咙里泄出尖叫，甬道痉挛不停，柔软的内壁努力地在适应这根又粗又硬的玩意，他甚至能清楚地感觉到它的形状和脉动。

　　紧致高温的体内绞紧了Daniel的阴茎，他用力地顶胯直到将Omega完全填满。Wardo浅棕色的眼睛失焦了，下面承受着魔术师猛烈的戳刺，腿渐渐挂不住地敞在了床板上。

　　快感一阵阵地从两人的连结处升起，通过血液渗透进四肢百骸，再冲击到头皮的神经。Wardo快被这样粗鲁的操干弄得神志不清，他的脚尖僵硬地绷直，脚趾扭曲蜷起，脆弱的性器抽动不已，没坚持多久就哆哆嗦嗦地吐了精。

　　乳白的精液射得到处都是，沾了些在他自己小巧的下巴上，Daniel凑近了把那星星点点的白浊吻走，胯下却毫不留情地凶狠顶撞着，Wardo的后穴被插得没有招架之力，体液顺着Daniel的柱身被带出来，交合的水声回荡在整个房间，在暴风雨的夜晚里也显得格外清晰。

　　Wardo的身体又暖又湿，甬道熟练地吞咽吸咬，Daniel在狠狠地撞了两下后拾起了前面没有得到回答的问题，“你被人操过吗，Wardo？”

　　也许只有上帝才知道为什么他会有这么好奇。

　　藏在Omega深处的秘密还没被Daniel发现，Wardo已经是一副被操透的样子了。他沉溺在这场荒唐的性爱中，目光没有一刻从Daniel的脸上移走过，间断无序的啜泣夹杂着娇喘，绵软得有点像撒娇的嘤咛。

　　“是谁把你扔在雨里的，宝贝，”细密的吻游走在对方白皙的胸口，新鲜的吻痕被种在皮肤表层，Daniel把手探到Wardo的腰窝和尾椎爱抚，“让你得在大街上找操？”

　　“你闻着就像打碎了的蜜罐，这里也很会讨好男人。”Daniel顶胯，茎头触及到了一个小小的却异常松软的地方，抵住磨蹭会出黏糊糊的甜水，Wardo敏感地把自己缩了起来，脑子也清醒了点似的，骨节分明的手指握住了Daniel的手臂。

　　“你太会吸了，产道里也这么会吸吗？”Daniel强势地按住有挣扎趋势的小Omega，释放更多信息素压制他，再坚定地顶开咬紧的腔口，深深地一插到底。

　　“不，啊！！啊——”Wardo抽搐不停，细碎的吟泣里混合着不知名的咒骂，“疼……好疼！”他的嗓音很是沙哑。

　　美妙的生殖腔里湿漉漉的，又窄又浅，Daniel想要全部进去不得不捞起Wardo的屁股，跪起来，自上而下粗暴地插入。

　　“Wardo——”腔道里太舒服了，以至于Daniel的喘息都变得不稳，大开大合地干了一会儿，宫口就被操开了，“你真紧，小小的……谁都能碰到你的子宫，把种子射到里面就会让你怀孕。”

　　Wardo疯狂地摇头，眼眶都哭红了，他微弱地反抗，肚子胀得难受，“说好了不弄这里的……为什么骗我？”

　　“为什么骗我？”

　　“为什么要骗我！”

　　这下换魔术师写满问号了。

 

9

　　Daniel退了出去，他构造精密的脑袋在不超过十秒钟的时间里就破解了这个谜题。

　　因为猜中了大概的真相，所以他很生气。连他自己都不能解释的生气。

　　低沉的气压对流在室内，似乎比暴雨滂沱的深夜还要压抑。

　　失去性爱抚慰的Omega徒然地抓紧床单，无措地呜咽着，被阴茎顶开了的私处还不知餍足地淌着水，委屈和失落的情绪轻易地笼罩了他。

　　好像又遭受了一次背叛。

　　“Mark……”他躺在陌生男人的床上喃喃自语。这次的发情对他来说无疑是痛苦的，陷入情潮的感觉分明和高空坠落无异，像一脚踩空了台阶跌进无底深渊，下沉的速度令人恐惧。

　　“I’m not Mark.”Daniel把Wardo从凌乱的床单上抱起来，不理会凑过来的吻和顺从地勾住他脖子的手臂，冷漠得就像变了一个人。

　　他丝毫没有风度地把人扔到了沙发上，再转身返回卧室，重重地关上房门。

 

TBC

 

10

　　房间里Omega信息素的味道挥之不去，隔着一扇门外面夹杂在风雨声中的低吟，像小动物发出的哀鸣，盘旋在方寸上空，让本就烦躁的魔术师更加郁结在心了。

　　还有身下兴奋不已的部位，这才是最可恶的根源——因为它，Daniel无法入眠，只能在床上翻来覆去。

　　You didn't have to be that rough on him.

　　不知怎么的，这句话出现在他的脑子里。

　　Daniel揉了揉眉头，强迫自己闭上眼睛。

 

11

　　几乎一夜未眠。第二天Daniel顶着张难看的脸起床，当然是睡眠不足的后遗症。他在简陋的衣柜里翻出了适合他的经典款式，在穿好衣服之后就要打开门，手还没摸到门把，他跟突然想起什么似的顿住了。

　　怎么这么快就把昨晚糟糕的经历抛之脑后了呢。

　　更多的可能是他把那些当成了一段不美妙的春梦。Daniel重新走回床边，眼神不自觉地被床单上深色的痕迹吸引——

　　他还记得Omega被他干产道时哭得有多厉害，上面下面都是。

　　作为一个完美主义者，Daniel知道在带床伴回家时，做爱的氛围要远比感官刺激来得重要。

　　而作为一个控制狂，和所谓占据性别优势的Alpha，要忍受性交对象叫着陌生人的名字，还被当成了另外一个人，根本就是纯粹的挑衅，以及对自己本性的激怒。

　　Daniel从地上捡起了Omega的外套，浸透了雨水所以变得皱巴巴的，摸起来依旧潮湿冰冷，但他并没有多在意。

　　然后他拧开了门把，径直踏出了房间。

　　原本应该呆在沙发的Omega现在正倒在地板上。

　　公寓里的陈设都非常精简，因而并不会有地毯的存在。更糟的是Daniel昨天没有关上客厅的窗户，大片的雨被风给刮进了屋内，地上积起了一层薄薄的水汽，阴冷得有些刺骨。

　　接触到Wardo的身体时Daniel被吓一跳。Omega的体温低到了可怕的程度，但额头却相反地烧得滚烫。他扔掉了原先Wardo的衣服，脱下自己的大衣把对方严实地包裹住，就像刚遇到在车上对他做的那样，再抱着人走进了浴室。

 

12

　　浴缸里被放满了热水，Daniel再一次扒光了Wardo，用还称得上温柔的动作把人抱进水里。

　　到了这个时候处于半昏睡状态的Omega才转醒，即使水温蒸腾起的热汽把他整个人都包围了起来，Wardo也还是靠在角落，垂着脑袋，轻微地发抖。Daniel以为是水太冷了，挽起袖口，拧高温度后继续放水，直到Wardo露在水面之外的皮肤都被烫红。

　　必须得承认的是，Daniel心底有升起一点类似于愧疚的情绪，但又还在因为昨天床上的事耿耿于怀，复杂的矛盾感让他无法开口道歉。

　　所以他准备做些别的来补偿。

 

13

　　出去一趟再返回，大约只过了十多分钟，这时候的Wardo显然比之前好多了。察觉到了Daniel回来，他的脑袋偏到了相应的方向。

　　“你还好吗？”Daniel半跪在浴缸边上，也不知道Omega彻底清醒了没有。

　　Wardo努力撑着瓷砖的墙壁，避免滑进水底，他睁着他棕色的眼睛望向肇事者，长而浓密的睫毛被雾气染得湿润，“谢谢你，先生。”

　　带着口音的美语传进Daniel的耳朵里，声音不足以辨别喜怒，但却足够真诚。

　　Daniel不能理解自己为什么会得到一次道谢，他挑了挑眉，“谢我什么？”

　　“带我回来，还有……没有标记我。”

　　不由地默默在心里嗤笑出声，Daniel没有捅破被Omega忽略的事实，他心安理得地接受了对方的感谢，“不用。”

　　应该只是碍于教养，Daniel不相信他会轻易地原谅一个把发情的Omega丢到风雨交加的客厅里害人高烧的混蛋，尤其在主角还是他自己的情况下。

　　“你要去床上吗，”水已经快凉了，Daniel站起身，“Wardo？”

　　肉眼可见的，浴缸里的Omega明显愣了一下，他诧异地抬起头看着Daniel，“你叫我什么？”

　　Daniel耸了耸肩，“Wardo。不是你的名字？”

　　Wardo回避了他的注视，回答细小得听不清，“没错。”

　　等了一会儿也不见他出来，Daniel以为是要自己走开的意思。他取过毛巾擦了擦手，转身准备踏出浴室。

　　下一秒就被叫住了。

　　“先生——”

　　没由来地觉得这个称呼很刺耳，Daniel定在原地。

　　“……你能抱我起来吗？”

　　于是轮到Daniel吃惊了。

 

14

　　因为Omega用上了和昨天扑进他怀里类似的语气，淡淡的央求和羞耻。

　　或者说是难堪。

　　Daniel扯出了一个算不上友好的微笑弧度，“为什么？”

　　他的目光直直地落入水中，意有所指地说，“你没力气？”

　　“我的脚抽筋了，”Wardo不避讳Alpha有失礼节的注视，眼睛底下一片清澈，“动不了。”

　　可他的表情像是在说别的跟自己不相干的事情。

　　现在的气氛让Daniel很不自在，从上帝视角来看就像自己在变相地欺负这个Omega，虽然回溯以往看来事实也差不了多远。

　　但他只是重新转过了身体，面向半靠着瓷砖墙壁的Wardo，“多久？”

　　“从你把我放进水里开始，大概有半个小时。”

　　Daniel觉得自己脑子里的某根神经快绷断了。

　　很好。

　　他已经基本算得上是一个百分百的混球了。

 

15

　　等把Wardo抱回床上时阳光久违地透过窗帘照了进来，Daniel选的房子卧室和客厅这面都向阳，在白天有时光线会充足到刺眼。

　　他没有忽视Wardo白嫩过分的脚丫，不过更值得瞩目的，是扭曲在一起的脚趾。

　　Wardo的腿绷得死紧，一动都不能动，小腿的肌肉也很僵硬，稍稍触碰到都会引起难言的疼痛——Daniel听到了被对方自动压下的闷哼。

　　“你需要补点钙，宝贝，”Daniel随意地踢开散乱在地上的衣服，坐在离Wardo很近的床边，“还有，长点肉。”

　　气温貌似升高了不少，Daniel解了颗扣子，继续说，“你看上去可不健康。”隔了几秒又补充到，“抱上去也是。”

　　这就是一个廉价的关心，随口就来，用不着打腹稿，Daniel对此很擅长，看起来Wardo也没有多放在心上，因此他只是抿唇露出了一个勉强的微笑，再以软绵的语调道谢。

　　地板上横陈着的布料清晰且直观地提醒了两位当事人昨晚是个疯狂的夜晚，Daniel依旧没什么异样，Wardo伪装得非常镇定，如果Daniel能假装看不到他低垂的眼睑的话。

　　Daniel也不挑明，他从客厅里拿了外边药店买的袋子回到房间，还顺带着拎回了Wardo的衣服。经过一个多小时阳光的烘烤，那件黑色外套已经不再潮湿，只是皱巴巴地被挂在一旁的衣帽架上。他从塑料纸袋里取出体温计，递了过去，但Wardo没接。

　　“我想我该离开了，”Wardo对着他的好意摆了摆手，“谢谢你收留了我，Mr.……？”

　　在给出名字之前Daniel的脑袋里闪回了昨天这个Omega叫着别人的画面。

　　就是这里，这间房，这张床，他的底下。

　　Daniel笑得足够迷人，“J. Daniel Atlas, nice to meet you.”

 

16

　　“Thanks, Mr. Atlas.”

　　“So… no name exchange?”

　　“……”

　　——噢，我是真的让他很尴尬了。Daniel看着对方就快要绷不住的微笑表情，暗暗想到。

　　“Eduardo Saverin.”

 

17

　　全世界有多不胜数的人叫Eduardo，这是个起源于西班牙的名字，由Edward变体而来。

　　它还是个使用范围非常广泛的名字，不管是在英语国家，或是西语葡语，每年都有上万的婴儿被以此命名。

　　但很少会有人叫这样自己。Daniel遇到过无数的Ed和Eddie，却是第一次遇到Wardo。

　　叫这个名字时舌头需要卷起不小的弧度，嘴唇也要动作两次，当第二个音节从舌头和牙齿间轻微弹出时，莫名地增添了几分亲昵进去。

　　Daniel抬起他钴蓝色的眼眸，把Eduardo上下打量一遍，做得理所当然，好像如果Eduardo要回避反而成了他小气似的。

　　他最后从床沿站起来，再从地上的狼藉里挑出Eduardo的衣服，把它们堆到了Eduardo脚边。

　　休息了不到十分钟Eduardo的脚就没有再继续抽筋了，Daniel猜是离了水的功劳。他把挂着的外套大衣也丢到了床上，不过好像用力过猛，衣服的口袋里有什么被甩了出去，掉到了窗帘下面。

　　Daniel发出了一声oops，走过去把东西捡了起来。

　　然后他发现是那一只翻盖的手机，下面压了一张支票。

　　不知道是原本就有严重的折痕还是雨水的浸泡，那张支票又皱又旧，几乎辨别不出上面的信息。

　　“对不起，”Daniel把手机和支票都递向Eduardo，“你的东西。”

　　奇怪的是，对方只是瞄了一眼就别开了视线。Eduardo摇摇头，边整理衣服边回到，声音很冷淡，“不是我的，丢掉吧。”

　　Daniel觉得他有些不可思议，于是仔细观察起了它们。

　　手机外壳破损得有些厉害，也没办法再开机，支票上倒是还能模糊地辨别出几个数字。

　　1,9000美元，现金支票。

　　这是一笔不大不小的钱，但Daniel不觉得谁都有把它扔掉的勇气。

　　落款上的名字他只能认出一个字母S，基本上没什么用。

　　不是你的。

　　才有鬼。

 

18

　　走的时候Eduardo真的没带上他的东西。

　　Daniel一脸无语地捏着那张支票。

　　应该只是错觉，不然他怎么会产生被嫖了的念头。

　　没有高潮的一夜情，价值一万九。

　　Daniel打住了这个思路，不想再发散下去了。

　　昨晚和Eduardo的上床被他定义为自己经历过的最莫名其妙的一次性。

 

19

　　没想到的是命运再次让他们在共同的时间线上有了交汇，在过去了差不多十个月的时候。

　　这次是在纽约。

　　Daniel在街头表演他拿手的扑克魔术，正打算挑一个姑娘问选哪张牌，逡巡的目光一下子就绕过人群发现了独自走在人行道上的Eduardo。

　　Eduardo也发现了Daniel，他愣住了，手上还抱着不少的文件。

　　一页纸张被呼啸过的汽车带起的风刮到了Daniel这边，落在了面前正兴致勃勃的姑娘的手里。

　　姑娘回头看到Eduardo后，好像更兴奋了，Daniel闻到了她的信息素。

　　她在冲Eduardo招手，挥舞着手里的那张纸，示意是她捡到的。

　　Eduardo走也不是留也不是，停了大概有十多秒，才慢慢踱步过来。

　　“谢谢。”听到Eduardo开口，Daniel才发现他对这个声音有多熟悉。

　　像是开启记忆罐子的启瓶器，接近一年前那个晚上荒唐的回忆全部涌现在眼前。

　　Eduardo看起来不错，不再是一捏就碎的样子，头发被整齐地打理起来，全身西装革履的他和上层名流贵公子没什么区别。反观Daniel，他留长了头发，还满下巴胡渣，和当时不怎么像了。

　　“选张牌吧，记住上面的数字和花色。”姑娘把那页纸还给了Eduardo，又转而说到。

　　等Eduardo把文件整理好，他已经恢复了冷静，就像给自己戴上了什么精巧的面具，笑得很疏离。

　　他装作不认识Daniel，“我可以吗，魔术师先生？”

　　“当然，”不是只有他一个人是演员，Daniel自认远不如Eduardo蹩脚，他眯起了眼睛，盯了Eduardo一会儿，看到对方偷偷深吸了一口气后笑得不动声色，“拿一张，记住，再放回来。”

　　骨节分明的手指碰到了Daniel的，Eduardo立刻收回了手。

　　Daniel丝毫不介意地继续手里的戏法，“这里有你的牌吗？”

　　“No.”

　　“Coming close.”

　　Eduardo拒绝，“I think that’s a fail.”

　　“I don’t do fails.”

　　手里的扑克牌被Daniel抛到空气中，再像雪花一样洒下，不远处原本漆黑的大楼亮起了光，拼出的形状正是Eduardo所挑选的那张。

　　人群中发出赞叹的惊呼，Eduardo也不可置信地望着那处景象。

　　“I always win.”Daniel抬眼，侧脸勾勒出分明的轮廓。

　　他抓住Eduardo空出的一只手，从喧嚣里跑了出去。

　　Eduardo没有挣开他。

 

20

　　谁能相信他们去的地方尽然不是酒店。

　　当然，Eduardo也没有想到，他甚至在被牵着跑在路上时对魔术师说，“我得先把手里的事处理完，你可以去开间房等我。”

　　Daniel放慢了速度，他勾起嘴角轻佻地笑了声，松开了的Eduardo手腕，不置可否。

　　前面便是繁华的街区，微凉的晚风从旁边的哈德逊河上吹来，他们正站在横栏一侧，被Eduardo单手抱在胸前的纸张又吹得沙沙作响。

　　接下来Daniel的举动吓了Eduardo一跳。

　　他一把夺过那些文件，做了个及其潇洒的甩手，那些纷乱的纸页在半空划了一道优美的抛物线，再全部落进深暗的河水中。

　　Eduardo瞪大了眼睛，半天没有反应过来。他愤怒极了，连嗓音都不自觉地提高了几度，“你有什么毛病？！疯了吗！”

　　“只是单纯地助人为乐罢了，不用谢。”Daniel就像听不懂对方说的是英语一样自说自话。

　　“操你！你个自以为是的混蛋！”Eduardo简直要暴走了，他捏紧了拳头，仿佛下一秒就要打在Daniel标志性的尖下巴上。

　　Daniel不知道Eduardo骂脏话居然会这么性感，让他非常想对这个Omega做点什么过分的事。

　　好吧，眼下正在发生的事他并不将之定义为过分，所以他觉得有必要辩解一通。

　　“不，自以为是的是你，Wardo，”他还记得这个带有亲密性的昵称，“你准备抱着那些愚蠢的报表赶回一个人都没有的办公室加班，但要做的只是把数据录取电脑，这可不是哈佛投资协会主席和Facebook前任CFO该干的工作。”

　　“噢，是吗？感谢你多余的关心，特别是当它来自一个游走在违法犯罪边缘的惯犯时，我应该更倍感荣幸才对。”Eduardo冷笑，不吝啬地大肆讥讽。

　　“你认为你很了解我？”Daniel真的要对眼前这个漂亮的小少爷刮目相看了，他才知道并不只是他单方面地检索过对方的信息和情况。

　　“我看得足够多了。”Eduardo还是很生气，但已经不像之前那样失态了，他闭上眼睛深深地吐了口气，打定主意不再纠缠，想立即转身就走。

　　“你知道我了解你多少吗？”Daniel逼近Eduardo试图离开的身体，眼睛里流动着冰冷的蓝色，“Almost everything.”

　　近乎完全。

　　两个词既嚣张又狂妄，自大得让Eduardo克制不住想要反驳的心理。

　　“如果你只是凭借搜索引擎和媒体网络作为‘了解’我的工具，我不认为你有资格说这种话，”Eduardo现在就和满身是刺的刺猬无异，得体的语言下尖韧来得锋利又直接，“或许你更狭隘一点，要拿去年相处不到二十四小时的时间来了解一个人？值得提醒的是那个人在清醒状态仅仅只有三小时。”

　　“你说的没错，Wardo，”Daniel丝毫没有被惹怒，他双手抓住了栏杆，把Eduardo禁锢在手臂之间，“但我要也用同样的问题来反问你，你看到的关于我的‘足够’难道不也正是来自你所列举的那些？”

　　Eduardo咬紧了下唇。

　　“还有，我清醒的时间超过了十二个小时。”

 

21

　　如果再说下去，Daniel觉得他可能会被永远列入Eduardo的黑名单。

　　他住口了，上身也没有继续前倾。他感受到了Eduardo湿暖的鼻息，轻柔得就像绒毛拂过皮肤。

　　“对不起，”Daniel主动求和，这时候他的情商又高得可怕，“我只是想说，谁都没有随意评判一个人的资格。”

　　Eduardo推开了Daniel撑在他腰侧的手臂，拉远他们之间的距离，又抚了抚额前被风吹乱的发丝，深深呼吸几次，给自己过热的大脑降温。

　　“Yeah, no arguments here,”Eduardo一只手解开了西装上的纽扣，白色衬衫包裹着细瘦的腰，Daniel沉下了眼眸，“我想我该离开了，Mr. Atlas。”

　　I think I shall leave.

　　很久以前，他对Daniel说过同样的话。

　　“No ons(one night stand)?”Daniel问得轻浮又暧昧，用足以冒犯Eduardo的语气。

　　“NO.”Eduardo回绝得也很干脆，站在原地就跟只等着对话结束来个礼貌的告别似的。

　　“Maybe next time.”Daniel不甚在意地接了一句，仰靠在铁栏上望着远处灯火通明的大桥，享受着这一刻的惬意。

　　但出人意料的是Eduardo同意了。

　　“OK, don’t call me Wardo then.”

　　噢，不要叫他Wardo。

　　Daniel不禁笑出了声。

　　“Goodbye, Eduardo.”

　　

TBC

 

 

废车：

 

　　再次经历这样深入的性时Wardo还是怕得要命。

　　Daniel壮硕的阴茎重重地捣干身下Omega的内腔，一遍又一遍地捅进脆弱的宫颈里，Wardo害怕极了，双手捂住了自己的小腹，哭得凄惨又可怜。

　　“我要死了……我要死了……好难受——”

　　Daniel不为所动，因为咬住自己的地方要比Wardo的嘴诚实得多，窄小的腔道正不知足地吞吃着他的阴茎，宫口也被插得柔软，适应着龟头的侵犯，淫水一股一股地被Daniel干出来，泛滥不止。

　　小Omega没体验过这个，他自发情开始就在接受性爱，却从没经历过内腔高潮，像Daniel说的，还没被干过产道。他的身体早已完全成熟，一直被忽略的生殖腔在迎接第一次抽插时，产生的快感和隐痛几乎将Wardo击碎，强烈到类似于吞噬，他的身体只好做出相对的应激反应。

　　那些黏腻的淫水贴着Wardo打颤的腿根流下来，又渗进床单里。他仿佛在身体里藏了一个泉眼，正源源不断地被进攻的Daniel插出甜腻的汁液，就像清晨花苞里晶莹的露水。Alpha以一副捕食者的姿态征伐着还不属于自己的领域——Omega的产道和子宫，他粗暴地用自己的武器攻击，打下不可磨灭的印迹。

　　“不行了……啊！我！！啊——啊——”Wardo尖叫出来，琥珀一样温润的眼睛夸张地睁大，瞳孔皱缩，他的小腹还在震颤着抽搐。

　　发生了什么Daniel再清楚不过了。

　　“你潮吹了，宝贝，你自己看。”Daniel抽了出来，粗大的肉棒上满是Omega的体液。他抱起了还在高潮中的Wardo，走到床尾的立镜前，再坐到床板上。

　　调整了姿势，他让Wardo背靠着自己的胸膛，头仰在他的肩膀。

　　Daniel分开了Wardo的腿。

　　翕红的穴口合不拢地往外吐着水，那根灼热的阴茎正贴合在Wardo的大腿内侧，Daniel用上了手指，恶意地伸进柔嫩的生殖腔里做扩张，让Wardo更加毫无保留地敞开身体。

　　感官上受到了极大的刺激，Wardo全身都剧烈地痉挛起来，体内Daniel在他腔道的玩弄好像被放大了数倍，他咬着嘴唇不让自己再发出不像自己的声音。他从来不知道做爱会是这样的，尖锐的快乐下伴随了可以把他割裂的痛苦。

　　Daniel让他流了一床单，等他累得快要昏过去时又狠狠地把他的东西插了进去。

　　Omega发出了濒死的呻吟。

　　他被迫睁开眼睛，看见镜子里那根狰狞的阴茎捅进自己，撞到最深的地方，Daniel扣住他的腰，用力地把Wardo按到底部，彻底进入，前端也顺势滑进了宫颈内。

　　含着Daniel的内壁吃力地收缩着，宫口也箍着龟头吮吸，贪婪地汲取着Daniel的前液。Wardo又紧又热，被操进子宫几下后又敏感地泛了潮，Daniel把他顶得颤栗不停。

　　“又湿了，”Daniel舔吻着Wardo的耳根背后，“你好紧。”

　　强势的Alpha没有再怜悯他的猎物，粗壮的茎体一次又一次地闯进Wardo的私处，残忍地教授着单纯的Omega什么是真正的两性性交。Wardo已经没有力气喊出声音了，只能张着嘴呼吸，随着Daniel的动作扑闪着眼睫。

　　终于，像是酷刑一般的性爱步入了尾声，Daniel的阴茎根部膨胀了结，卡在Wardo的产道里，前端也开始射精。Wardo被动地承受着一切，只有实在被撑得难受才呜咽几声，小腹也因为子宫内灌满了精液而渐渐隆起。

　　全部结束后Wardo完全瘫倒在了Daniel怀里，疲倦地闭上了眼睛，片刻不到就陷入了甜蜜的黑暗中。

　　Daniel抽出了阴茎，看着白浊缓慢地从Omega的穴口流出，连他本人都没察觉到的是，自己嘴角勾起的近似于满足的微笑。


End file.
